The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) is currently in its 39th year as an NCI designated CCC, having received an ?exceptional? overall merit descriptor following its last review in 2010 and now requesting continued federal support for the next five years. Dr. Caligiuri continues in his twelfth year as the OSUCCC Director and his seventh year as CEO of OSU's freestanding James Cancer Hospital. The OSUCCC mission remains to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality through continued basic, translational and clinical research. The 222 OSUCCC full, associate or introductory members are currently served by 14 shared resources and are distributed among our five Research Programs which are: Cancer Control, Translational Therapeutics (formerly Experimental Therapeutics), Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics, Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention and a new Leukemia Research Program. The OSUCCC addresses the public health needs of the catchment area (the state of Ohio) through research and outreach, from etiology through prevention, treatment and survivorship among the major cancers afflicting its population ? lung, colorectal, breast, and prostate. This is done by addressing risky behaviors (tobacco use, obesity, HPV infection and lack of screening) and the higher incidence of and mortality from cancers among the following groups: the poor; the underserved populations of Ohio Appalachia; and inner city African-Americans. Since the last CCSG competitive renewal, the OSUCCC has shown significant growth as demonstrated by: 1) the recruitment of 145 faculty focused in basic, translational and clinical cancer research and cancer medicine, 58 of whom have become OSUCCC members; 2) the addition of 1,326,300 nsf of new space under the full control of the OSUCCC Director at a cost of $1.2 billion and including a new 1.1 million nsf James Cancer Hospital; 3) obtaining a $100M HRSA grant award to construct a state-of-the-art Radiation Oncology Center in the new James Cancer Hospital; 4) a 51% increase in patient accrual to interventional therapeutic trials reflective of robust growth in solid tumor research; 5) the addition of 2 new shared resources at an institutional investment of over $2 million; 6) strong team science as demonstrated by a 12.5% increase in NCI programmatic grant funding (as a fraction of our nearly $45 million in total direct NCI funding); 7) an increase in the mean percent NCI funding proportion to total CCSG funding for our five research programs from 51% to 61%, reflective of increased cancer focus; 8) enhanced collaborative research as demonstrated by a publication portfolio in which 64% of manuscripts are multi-institutional and 84.4% are collaborative (i.e., inter-, intra-programmatic or multi-institutional); and 9) preclinical and clinical development of two agents, one of which changed the landscape in cancer and both of which were subsequently FDA approved. With new recruits and resources in place and building on the momentum of our research work to date, the OSUCCC is poised in these coming five years to take significant steps toward achieving our mission and ultimately our vision of a cancer-free world.